Impala
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: A lady meets Dean in a parking lot where he's killing time before having to leave town.


I saw him across the parking lot and that was all it took. The leather jacket that would have looked good on a motorcycle or just standing by the black Impala like he was doing now. His sunglasses gave him an air or mystery or danger. When he saw me and smiled--well, that was it.

I knew it was a flirty smirk and that those eyes of an unknown color were probably sparkling under the dark lenses. Even with knowing this, I wanted to know more. I was drawn in and unable to look away.

"I'm Dean," he said when I got close to his car, pretending to be headed to the door of the store.

I stopped (glad that he had stopped me from just walking on by) and told him my name, Cora.

"That's an interesting name," he replied. "Do you live here, Cora? I'm just driving through and need to kill some time before I need to leave town."

"I just have some errands I was running," I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. Here was the perfect man standing in front of me and I am talking about my petty little errands.

"I could drive you or just keep you company," he offered.

My answer came almost too quickly after the question.

"Okay," he walked to the passenger side door and held it open for me. "Get on in."

I had to got to the store but that was long forgotten after I entered the world of the Impala.

Dean's voice was melodic as he told me about all the places he'd been. I was just a small town girl and had never been much of anywhere.

He had his arm draped lazily over the seat and as his stories and memories started to draw me in, I moved closer to him. Before long, I had my head nestled on his shoulder.

He seemed so alive, so dangerous--so different from my life. That day I let the Impala take me to places I'd never been.

We grabbed some burgers and went to the park to eat them. He leaned against the Impala, enjoying one of the last fall days. The sun shone down and seemed to energize the air.

After we were back to the Impala, I wasn't sure where to sit. "Come over my me," Dean said. "It's so much nicer over here."

So, I slid across the seat, getting my head back on his shoulder. He tipped my chin up toward him. The softness of his lips surprised me. The way they hungered for mine was intoxicating.

His hand went to the bottom of my shirt, fingering the hem. I boldly put my hand on his right thigh.

"Is there someplace we can go to know each other better?" he asked.

I directed him to a place surrounded by trees. It was secluded and the leaves were afire with color.

He shut off the motor and got out of the Impala. He reached back for me to follow him out. He took both my hands in his as he helped me get out. Then, he slammed the door.

He pressed me back against the car, his lips searching for the desired response from me. I slid my chilly hands up his shirt. He got goosebumps but didn't complain. He was too busy figuring out how to get my bra off.

He reached for the back door and opened it. He motioned for me to get in. I sat down and he pulled my shirt off over my head. He put it on the front seat as he sat down in the back.

He pulled off his shirt and toyed with my bra until it became free. These items went in the front seat also.

He grabbed a blanket from the back window and covered us up. He gently laid me down on the back seat so he could lie down and wrap the blanket around both of us.

We steamed up the windows and enjoyed ourselves until Dean got a phone call that it was time for him to leave.

I remember wanting to give him my number. But, somehow I'd known he wouldn't be back. Dean didn't really belong here or anywhere outside of the Impala.

For awhile I got to share his world--live with him in it for a memory. I remembered asking him what he did for work. His reply was to kiss me passionately.

I watched him drive away and thought about how different my day had turned out compare to that I'd planned on. For part of one day I had the man of my dreams. That's more than some people get.


End file.
